Connected
by Midget a la minion
Summary: Inuyasha and his brother have a demon agency, leading a team of 8 other demons. Kagome, is new, and she is in another team! But after meeting Inuyasha, she feels different... What will Inuyasha do to help her? He'd take her home of course! Chap 4 updated!
1. Pussy VS Puppy

A/U: Hi hi hi! Kaora strikes once or twice again! I dunno, I hate maths it sucks brains -_- anyhow, I've got ANOTHER totally demonic fic again! Nyahahaha!!! * Evil, evil grin * Okay, so this is an A/u fic, in da future of course. Like, 3057 or something, yah. Kagome IS demon, Sango, Miroku, Rin and all the other people ARE demon. But they're all diff breeds and types, k? And some of them won't really exist, I'm just making em' up ^_-. Ok, please review, enjoy!  
  
*********************  
  
Connected  
  
Chapter One: Pussy VS Puppy  
  
Disclaimer: I only ride Inuyasha under mah bed!!! * Ahem * ummm, no one of the characters of Rumiko Takahashi's belong to me!  
  
********************  
  
Damn, she hated noisy places. Oh but no~, Kimura had to put her in position to spy in the nightclub downtown for the other teams. The fucking blasting music was giving her the shits, but if she didn't do this properly, failing her first task, he'd probably kick her out.   
  
So she was out, sitting at the bar with a drink of orange juice looking really stupid, as countless drunken and undrunk guys kept offering her alcohol. Of course, she knew better; they were just out there to drag her into bed. So she just sat there ignoring the bastards and drinking her orange juice while keeping an eye out for suspicious moves. But, whoever said she had eyes in the back of her head?  
  
******************  
"Found one."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Dunno, it's a she."  
  
"Sanami or Kouran?"   
  
"Neither."  
  
"They got a new one?"  
  
"Looks like it. She has the tattoo on her arm. Stupid, she has her sleeves up."  
  
"Don't be fooled, maybe she's waiting for you."  
  
"She looks young."  
  
"How old?"  
  
"What are you gonna stalk her or something? Man I'm telling Rin this."  
  
"Shut your hole pup, if she's new we should know what she looks like."  
  
"Hmmm, blue-grey eyes, long black hair, black leather jacket, pants and sleeveless top. This kit likes leather I tell ya."   
  
"Height?"  
  
"Shortie."  
  
"Keep your eye on her, we're in the park."  
  
"Yeah, while you and Rin get it right on up a tree. Tell me if I'm wrong."  
  
"You're wrong."  
  
"I'm putting you on a lie detector later."  
  
"Shut up and do your job or you won't get your pay."  
  
"What if I said I wanted to be payed but not with money brother dearest?"  
  
"Inuyasha, Rin will kill you."   
  
"Yeah, yeah, so what do you want me to do with her?"  
  
"Keep her image in your head, tell me if you're in a bad situation."  
  
"Bye, send my love to Rin."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
************************  
  
Man this was just plain boring. Sittin' here like a fool where Kiru Kiba members were most likely not fooling around here. Putting her glass down, she left the bar towards the stairs to get a better view of the ground level while a white haired Inu followed her up.   
  
The disco lights were dancing with the partying people down there, making them all look as doped up as ever. She wasn't aware for a few minutes that she had company before she felt a few strands of silky hair slide on her arm. Looking to her left, she found an unusual looking guy standing very close to her. White long hair, gorgeous golden eyes-   
  
"Bored?"   
  
She didn't expect him to be so easy talking.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
She didn't know what else to say. He was stunning, but he looked a little, weird. Yeah it was harsh but how many people walked around town with long white hair? He wore a pair of slack jeans and his top? Well lets just say she would've wanted to see him topless but he had it hidden under a suede jacket. Damn.   
  
"What's a girl so young like you doing all alone in a club? Guys could try and take you off."  
  
She snorted. This guy probably didn't differ.   
  
"I'm not weak."  
  
"You don't look tough."   
  
His grin was like spelling out the words he was using to tease her, 'women are weaker then men'.   
  
"You don't know me."   
  
"I wouldn't mind getting to know you."   
  
She was about to blurt out another comment, but before she got her tongue working (O_o now Inuyasha wouldn't mind that!) Inuyasha's arm was around wrapped around her waist and her body was tightly pulled against his own. Her soft gasp went unattended as his hand caressed her cheek, looking into her eyes softly.   
  
Before she knew it, his hand was on her wrist, and he held it up for her to see. Kagome looked to where her mark was, and her eyes widened in realisation. He grinned like no other then a arrogant man like he could, at seeing her panic stricken eyes.  
  
"Yes, kitty, you're in deep shit."   
  
She glared right back at him. Kick him in the groin, or throw him over the edge? Both were tempting.   
  
"Tell me your name, and which pissy little group you come from and I'll let you go. Maybe."  
  
"I'm not stupid."  
  
"Oh but you're silly. You left your identity out for us."  
  
She eyed him suspiciously.   
  
"Who are you anyway?"  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"…"  
  
This guy was really annoying, and too casual for her liking.   
  
"Higurashi Kagome, Tsuki. You?"  
  
Inuyasha locked those names into his head. Tsuki, huh? What mistake she made to be joining them.  
  
"Aki Yasha. Kiru Kiba."  
  
Kagome glared irritably.   
  
"So you're the one I'm supposed to be looking for. Do you mind letting me go now?"  
  
"Yeah, supposed to be, but that could wait for later. And yeah, I do mind."   
  
Kagome grit her teeth, mentioning he was asking for a death wish with her greyish-blue orbs as he watched her with amusement dancing in his eyes.   
  
"You want me to make you unable to breed?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind breeding, no."  
  
Kagome snarled angrily and pushed him away. She didn't notice a figure watching them. Inuyasha's eyes got distracted by the intruder, and she used that as an advantage and grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"I don't care who you are, but I'm not here to-"  
  
To her surprise she was pulled into a nearby private room by Inuyasha, shrieking as he slammed and locked the door behind him.  
  
"What the fuck was that for?!"   
  
She snarled furiously, Inuyasha wincing at her shrill voice.   
  
"That was one of Kutou."   
  
"Who?"  
  
"Don't you know anything? When did you join Tsuki anyway?"  
  
Kagome looked taken aback by his sudden question and blushed lightly.   
  
"Yesterday. This mission was my test to officially be ready for his group, that's what he said."  
  
Inuyasha sighed, frowning a little at her. She didn't seem all that bad. She was feisty, he liked that.   
  
"Untamed, eh?"   
  
He chuckled lightly, going over to the window and looking around. Kagome came up to him unfearfully, Inuyasha noticing she was more casual then any other member from Tsuki.   
  
"What are you doing? And who was that-"  
  
Inuyasha gave a short, wolf whistle, as he stilled, Kagome following suit. They waited no longer then three seconds before Inuyasha found his brother's also white main up in a tree. As soon as he saw Inuyasha and Kagome sticking their heads out of the window, he got out of the tree smoothly and dropped soundlessly.   
  
"Hey bro! This is the new one!"  
  
Inuyasha shouted out as if it were plain as day. Kagome was looking at him funny. Seshoumaru, obviously, raised an eyebrow at his brother, before shifting his gaze to Kagome who gulped.   
  
"Pup, why did you join Tsuki?"   
  
Kagome hmphed and glared down at him.   
  
" Why the hell should I tell you?"  
  
"Because I asked you brat."  
  
Kagome's mouth opened and closed as she furiously tried to make up an remark but Inuyasha just grabbed her around the waist with one arm and jumped out the window, the second the intruder from before crashed the door open.  
  
Kagome had no clue to what was happening and decided to scream her head off, since she hated heights. Inuyasha transformed into his true form, his ears popping up atop his head, as he landed gracefully. Seshoumaru saw the intruder, glared and nodded back at Inuyasha who promptly followed his brother off towards the north direction, meanwhile ignoring Kagome's shouts and screams of annoyance at being ignored.  
  
The intruder stayed in his spot, watching them go.  
'Let them go. We'll meet again soon anyway. '  
  
Rin, as Seshoumaru had said, was in another tree waiting for them. When she saw the two brothers running towards home, she leapt off her branch and joined them, Seshoumaru giving her an acknowledgement pat on the head before the three disappeared down the park.  
  
****************  
"Okay, this is just great! Yeah, everything's fine, you stalk me, kidnap me and now you're planning to take me back to your base? Oh yeah! Completely fine!"   
  
They were in Seshoumaru's Jag driving down a highway while Kagome screeched on. Inuyasha had his hands covering his poor canine ears now and again. Rin turned in her seat on the left of Seshoumaru, smiling at Kagome.   
  
"At least I get some female company for the ride, instead of spending the time with two arrogant brothers."  
  
Kagome blushed at that. Inuyasha grinned and put his arm around Kagome's shoulders, pulling her to him as her face blushed a deeper red, making Rin raise an eyebrow at him.   
  
"Sorry Rin, Kagome's my little kit."  
  
"Who says?!"  
  
Kagome growled, Inuyasha patting her on the head.   
  
"Me."   
  
Kagome grumbled under her breath, finding it impossible to get him to leave her alone and just hmphed. Rin giggled.   
  
"Hey Fluffy-chan, can we keep her? She sounds like fun. The more females in our group the better."  
  
Kagome looked surprised. They would actually accept her? Inuyasha seemed not to mind the idea as he grinned.  
  
"Not a bad idea, Rin."  
  
Seshoumaru frowned, looking at Kagome through the mirror. She had a confused look on her face.   
  
"What's on the vixen's mind?"  
  
Kagome shrugged.   
  
"I dunno. Kimura will kill me though."   
  
She mumbled, in her own thoughts. Inuyasha snorted.   
  
"Fuck Kimura. He has enough sluts around."  
  
Kagome glared at him for the fiftieth time that night.  
  
"I am not a slut."   
  
"Didn't say you were."  
  
Rin just threw a Mel way map at him, Inuyasha growling at her as Seshoumaru sighed.   
  
"We'll give Kagome a few tests, then we'll see. I'm sure Sango will enjoy female company as well."   
  
Inuyasha cheered happily, Kagome blushing. Rin smiled two. The rest of the ride there was only small chat, and Kagome explained to them her life, as they listened interestedly.   
  
**************  
How was that? I hope you like it, because this fic is really fun to write! it gets really cute later, so please review and keep reading! Good night!  
  
*~* Kaora *~* 


	2. 2 Disloyalty Is Sometimes For The best

~ * Connected ~ *  
  
Chapter Two: Disloyalty Is Sometimes For The best  
  
Disclaimer: yeah, no Inuyasha for me. God dammnit!  
  
****************  
  
"How much longer~?"  
  
Kagome growled weakly, Inuyasha giving her a funny look. Rin was frowning at her too, as Seshoumaru kept taking glances through the mirror. Kagome groaned, as Inuyasha let her lean on his shoulder. They'd been driving for two hours and a half, and she couldn't stand it.  
  
"Car sick?"  
  
Seshoumaru asked, Kagome nodding with a pissed off growl.  
  
"You never told me it was so long away."  
  
"You never asked."  
  
Inuyasha stated, Kagome grumbling at him. Rin checked her watch.  
  
"We're nearly there, another five minutes."  
  
Kagome sighed, looking up at Inuyasha. He patted her on the head as if she were his pup.  
  
"Sango will make you something to eat and drink, she's quite a healer."  
  
Kagome nodded with not much thought at whom this 'Sango' was.  
  
"Hope so."  
  
Seshoumaru took a look outside, finding that their favourite eating-place was still open.  
  
"I'll speed up, make it thirty seconds, Kagome. We'll grab the others and eat out."  
  
Rin and Inuyasha cheered as Kagome just nodded. But when Seshoumaru slammed his foot down on the accelerator, she shrieked and held onto Inuyasha as Seshoumaru burned up the streets.  
  
***************  
  
"You didn't have to go so… ugh…. Fast…"  
  
Kagome groaned, Inuyasha rolling his eyes at her. Helping the pissed off kitten out of the car, Rin and Seshoumaru followed suite. Rin suddenly clapped her hands, as Inuyasha headed over towards the entrance of their rather big apartments (Which was their base).  
  
"You guys shouldn't try and enter yet-"  
  
" Mereowww!!! "  
  
Rin winced a little as Seshoumaru easily held her back, as a spark flew right when Kagome tried to enter. Inuyasha watched interestedly while Kagome was electrocuted, and a puff of smoke engulfed her as she shrieked very cat-like, and fell on her rump.  
  
They all looked surprised when a rather white kitty was sitting on its butt very uncat-likely, sitting in a pile of Kagome's clothes, choking on the smoke. Rin was gasping at the cute little furry white bundle. Inuyasha was just trying not to laugh. Sango and Miroku, being the demon hunters they were came and investigated.  
  
"Look what the cat brought in?"  
  
Kirara, sitting on Sango's shoulder, meowed at her master confusedly. Miroku eyed Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha are you trying to torment another cat? Or is it Seshoumaru this time?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at him half-heartedly.  
  
"That's the new one from Tsuki."  
  
Rin and Sango came up to Kagome, who'd promptly flopped onto the ground exhausted from the car ride. Rin frowned.  
  
"The poor girl, I think she's a little over heated from the heat too." Oh yeah, I forgot, it was in the middle of summer, and tonight was like one of those 40 degree nights. Sango picked her up, squealing at how soft and light she was.  
  
Inuyasha took the kitty from her, Sango grumbling as Miroku and Seshoumaru came up to investigate too. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow to see Kagome panting, as her eyes were only half open.  
  
"Is she sick?"  
  
Rin shook her head.  
  
"No, she's over heated. Put her in the pool for ten minutes and she'll be fine."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her with a look.  
  
"You're gonna put a cat in water. Wouldn't that be cruel?"  
  
Seshoumaru then took the cat from his brother, taking a good look at it. She had two tales, and her colour was pink. He looked at the mark on the kitten's paw.  
  
"Rin, take care of her, we'll inform the others to get ready to go out. I'll meet you up in our room."  
  
Rin nodded, as she took the cat carefully from her mate's hands and walked inside with Sango that is after they put the secret code in to switch off the electricity barrier at the door.  
  
Inuyasha, Seshoumaru and Miroku walked inside too, going to their rooms to get into more casual wear.  
  
********************  
  
"So are we keeping her?"  
  
"She's so gorgeous, it'd be cruel giving her back to Kimura."  
  
Seshoumaru just nodded as they sat in their living room, where the whole of Kiru Kiba sat in comfy chairs. Inuyasha was keeping Kagome on his lap, who was sleeping not so peacefully. She was still a little hot, but feeling a little better since Sango had fed her some milk with medicine in it.  
  
The tiny kitten purred under Inuyasha's constant petting. Rin giggled as she pulled on Seshoumaru's sleeve to whisper in his ear,  
  
"I think they're quite fond of each other. You should consider letting her being Inuyasha's breeding partner."  
  
Seshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"You want me to keep her to warm my brother's bed?"  
  
Rin sighed, mentally saying in her mind, boys will be boys.  
  
"No, I meant to be his mate."  
  
Seshoumaru shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, they should get to know each other. We still don't know if she's a spy or not. She could be planning all this."  
  
Just about then Kagome gave a loud annoyed growl, Inuyasha stoping his petting, frowning. Sango and Rin sat down in front of Inuyasha, inspecting the distressed cat.  
  
"I think you should take her to the pool."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"If she starts scratching me, I'll chuck you in the pool."  
  
Rin winked.  
  
"It's too hot anyway."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled, and he was about to gently lift her up when Kagome got up and jumped off his lap. She took a few weak steps before flopping back down on the ground with an upset cry.  
  
Rin and Sango came to her aid quickly, but Kagome jumped out of their reach, meowing uncomfortably. When she didn't notice Inuyasha, he lifted her up into his arms. Kagome looked up at him unsure, but he patted her reassuringly and she started to relax. Sango sighed with a smile.  
  
"Look, she trusts you, even when she was insecure with us."  
  
Inuyasha gave her a goofy grin.  
  
"Shows how much better I am with pussys."  
  
He laughed back at them, as Miroku couldn't help his laugh slip either. Sango and Rin sat there blushing madly, Seshoumaru hauling Rin up.  
  
"We should get going. Inuyasha can catch up with us. I'm sure Kagome would feel better that way."  
  
Rin and Sango nodded in agreement, both still blushing. Sango thwacked Miroku over the head with a grumble as he led them towards their own room. Rin smiled up at Seshoumaru.  
  
"Will you let us keep her? She might be a little afraid of us now, but I'm sure she'll like it here. And Inuyasha's getting along with her so well."  
  
Seshoumaru sighed, looking a little defeated. Damn those puppy eyes. Rin stood on her tippy toes, putting her arms around her mate's neck loosely. Seshoumaru's arms automatically wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. Rin's lips came in close to his own, but she didn't let him claim them yet.  
  
"Please?"  
  
It worked every time. Seshoumaru sighed, as he nodded, watching his mate squeal with excitement, already going through all the things she could do with Kagome with Sango. She nearly forgot about Seshoumaru, but he let himself known clearly when he kissed her throat sensually. She gasped softly. Seshoumaru laid butterfly kisses up her throat, to her cheek and then claiming her lips.  
  
"I'm quite certain that you have something of ours, Seshoumaru."  
  
The sudden boom of voice jumped Rin, but Seshoumaru always kept his calm. Turning to the large screen at the end of the room where they had their meetings, they saw Kimura glaring out of the screen.  
  
"Kagome is here, is she not?"  
  
His booming voice got Rin wincing. Seshoumaru looked towards the door Inuyasha took to take Kagome to the pool.  
  
"She seems to want to stay here, Kimura. Maybe she doesn't like the way you teat her?"  
  
Kimura snorted. He had the short, blond tipped hair, looking as young as 26.  
  
"I'll have her returned."  
  
Seshoumaru raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
Kimura smirked.  
  
"I'll take your Rin, instead."  
  
Seshoumaru's grip on Rin tightened, Rin holding onto him as tightly.  
  
"Rin will stay by my side."  
  
"Ku, ku, ku, if you say so, Seshoumaru-sama."  
  
Sarcasm was dripping on his voice, as he laughed and the screen went black. Rin hugged Seshoumaru tightly.  
  
"Will he?"  
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
Rin smiled up at her protective mate.  
  
"Let's go, the other's will be waiting for us."  
  
Seshoumaru nodding in agreement. Taking her hand, he led her out, Rin trying to cheer him up on the way. When they passed an alleyway, she dragged him into a dark spot, Seshoumaru blinking in mild surprise. She beckoned him over with a cheeky grin, before he realized what she was intending on doing.  
  
"Rascal…"  
  
He whispered huskily, Rin smiling up at him as he pulled her into an embrace. She reached up to wrap he arms around his neck, Seshoumaru tipping her chin up with his human hand, Rin half closing her eyes as he claimed her lips once again. Their eyes closed, as Seshoumaru deepened the kiss.  
  
**************  
  
Oooh~ Wat do you think? please review! 


	3. 3 Fear Of Unacceptance

A/N: I'm tying to update about ocne a week? i'm nearing my school holidays, so if i can i will try to update most of my other fics too! Hope you like this chapter!   
  
********  
  
Chapther three: Fear Of Acceptance  
  
Disclaimer: Per usual, Inuyasha and sesshy are bouncing on my bed- no. just my imagination, Rumiko-sama is the ruler of all Inuyasha!  
  
********  
  
"Is that nice?"  
  
Inuyasha asked worriedly, as he gently lowered Kagome into the water, as she sighed in bliss. She was floating on her back, eyes closed as only her nose and mouth stuck out of the water. Inuyasha smiled, as he sat on the edge of the water watching the kit float along softly.  
  
Then she ducked under, opening her eyes and started swimming around like a seal. Inuyasha blinked in surprise at the speed she was swimming around at, for a tiny little kitten. (Just think Kirara baby size, a little smaller).  
  
She stopped at the ladder, as she stepped up and took a tiny little breath as Inuyasha chuckled, watching her trying to get out. She couldn't get to the first step, and slipped, as she made a surprised yip, falling back in with a small splash.  
  
Inuyasha came around, lifting her out with one hand. As soon as he sat back down and let her down too, he regretted it. She shook her tiny little body, drenching him in the process. Kagome looked happier then before, and more energetic. Meanwhile Inuyasha was glaring at her as he looked down at his clothes.  
  
"You drenched me pussy cat."  
  
He growled, Kagome giggling as she meowed it. Grumbling, he picked her up and put her on his shoulder, mumbling about going back to his room since both their clothes were there. Kagome meowed on happily, Inuyasha scratching her behind her ears as they got to his room. Kagome leapt from his shoulder, jumping onto his kitchen table, sniffing at some left over spaghetti. He grabbed her before she could stick her nose into it, Kagome complaining at him with a mini growl.  
  
"Your food we'll get on the way back from the restaurant. Are you ever gonna change back to your human form or not?"  
  
Kagome meowed, offended by his comment. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he walked into his room, throwing her on the bed. He saw that her cheeks were slightly pink.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kagome pointed to the bathroom connected to his bedroom. Inuyasha eyed her, and then grinned. He remembered Kagome was left in a pile of her clothes when she'd turned into the kitten…  
  
"You'll be naked if you change back won't you?"  
  
Inuyasha laughed as she put her noise in the air, trying to ignore him although she was colouring still. Inuyasha grabbed the pair of jeans and the very short summer dress Rin had got him to give to Kagome, picked up Kagome, and put her on the bathroom floor. Placing the clothes on the sink, Inuyasha turned around and left her to it. Kagome huffed, and untransformed. She was about to grab the jeans, when Inuyasha suddenly opened the door again.  
  
"Hey you forgot your underwear-"  
  
Inuyasha blinked, as Kagome shook with anger. The worst bit was that she was completely naked, and Inuyasha's eyes scanned down her body and back up, as a grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Nice."  
  
Kagome shrieked at him, as she threw a bar of soap at him, Inuyasha closing the door so it hit it instead of his head. Kagome ran to the door, only opening it an inch.  
  
"Gimme them now!"  
  
"On one condition."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Open the door."  
  
Kagome shrieked at him again, taking a swipe at him as he laughed and ran out of the room, Kagome picking up the underwear and bra he had left at the door. Locking it this time, she huffed and quickly got dressed in front of the mirror.  
  
Grabbing his hair brush, and thanking the gods he had long hair so he didn't have just a comb, pulled it through her hair a few times and left it on the sink, before going outside to meet Inuyasha.  
  
He was just putting a shirt on, and gave her a perfect view of his lean back. Kagome swooned, blushing as he turned around to face her. Pulling the shirt down, he winked at her form.  
  
"Not bad looking, Rin has good taste in style."  
  
Kagome blushed deeper, as she made sure her ears hadn't stuck out. He looked at his watch.  
  
"We better get going or they'll start eating before us."  
  
Kagome nodded, and she jumped when Inuyasha took her hand and led her out of his room. Taking the stairs down, Inuyasha explained to her about Seshoumaru ringing him up while she was dressing.  
  
"He said Kimura knows you're here, wants you back."  
  
Kagome frowned.  
  
"He wants me back?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I don't want to…"  
  
Inuyasha felt relieved.  
  
"Then don't. Stay here. We don't mind you, Sango and Rin are already excited enough with another girl, and you could stay in my room."  
  
Inuyasha said, winking at her as she blushed.  
  
"Yeah… I wouldn't mind…"  
  
Inuyasha smiled, gripping her hand a little tighter as he escorted her to their favourite eating-place.  
  
**************  
  
********************  
  
"So you're saying, that you want to keep a useless little chick who's mostly a kitten? Bah, don't waste your time."  
  
Kouga, sitting next to Rin slurping away at his noodles, mumbled with half his food sticking out of his mouth. Rin glared at him as Seshoumaru just kept peacefully eating his own food.  
  
"Kagome is gorgeous in her kitty form! And Inuyasha seems to like her anyway."  
  
Kouga raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is she a slut?"  
  
"Sure doesn't seem like it, not the way she acts so timidly."  
  
Miroku said from the right of Seshoumaru. Sango was typing away on a very thin efficient laptop, as she looked up Kagome's status. Seshoumaru looked interested when Sango hacked into the file system.  
  
"She's clean. Only started a day ago, 18, breed is Black Leopard and Black Cat."  
  
Sango said, Seshoumaru thinking over it.  
  
"She trained in china, apparently, for about three years."  
  
Sango whistled, Miroku leaning over to take a look at the screen.  
  
"She's better at martial arts then Sanami. Must be powerful."  
  
Seshoumaru muttered at the statement.  
  
"She's a weird one if she's strong. Didn't even struggle."  
  
Rin leaned on his shoulder, as he patted her on the head approvingly.  
  
"Maybe she wants to stay. Can't she?"  
  
"Hell no! She'll just be a nuisance! Cats, they'll get in the way."  
  
Kouga was known for his hatred of cats. Rin turned on him and glared right back at him.  
  
"She's staying with us."  
  
"I'll chuck her out!"  
  
"Chuck who out?"  
  
They all turned around to see Inuyasha and Kagome stepping inside the small restaurant hand-in-hand. When their eyes dropped to their linked hands, Kagome took hers away embarrassingly.  
  
Kouga jumped off his chair and looked Kagome up and down, making her take a step back. Inuyasha ordered his usual, and beckoned Kagome over to a seat next to Kouga.  
  
"Cat."  
  
Kouga muttered, Kagome glaring at him half-heartedly.  
  
"Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
Kagome growled back, Kouga putting his hands on his hips and nodding with an angry glare. Rin pulled on Seshoumaru's sleeve.  
  
"Do something!"  
  
She whispered, Seshoumaru rolling his eyes.  
  
"Kouga, leave the kit alone."  
  
Kouga growled with annoyance. Kagome had a fighting stance up already.  
  
"Are you gonna run some tests on her? Then if you can convince me that's she's alright, I'll agree to let her stay."  
  
Kagome jumped and took step back with a warning growl. Inuyasha looked surprised at her threatening growl. Her ears flicked back in a distressed way, meaning she was in her real demon state now. Her claws lengthened and her eyes turned a deep red.  
  
"What tests?"  
  
She snarled, stepping back to keep all of them in eyesight. Inuyasha got off his chair, as she whipped around to growl at him too.  
  
"Stay back!"  
  
Her actions were surprising them all, as Rin looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Kagome, settle down it's okay. Just ignore Kouga, he hates cats, but he'll get over it. The tests are just checking your blood, I can do that as soon as we get home-"  
  
"No!"  
  
Kagome growled back at her, Rin looking taken aback. Seshoumaru watched Kagome watching them all glaringly. He could see she was afraid.  
  
"What are you scared of?  
  
He asked, Kagome gritting her teeth.  
  
"Tests… your tests are probably the same as Kimura's!"  
  
With that, Kagome leapt out of the restaurant, Inuyasha getting off his seat quickly to follow.   
  
"It'd be good if you brought some take-way back for us, Sesh."   
  
Inuyasha said, and he too got out of his seat and ran off to find Kagome. Kouga huffed and sat at his seat, the cook looking worriedly at them.   
  
"Don't worry, if there's a fight it'll be outside."  
  
The cook sighed in relief, and went to make two of Inuyasha's favourite order, and made it for take-away.  
  
****************  
  
'They're all the same.'  
  
Kagome sat on a bridge, engulfed in the darkness of night. She sat dully, looking as though the world was about to come down and crush her like a bug. Everyone was the same. Test this test that. She could remember Kimura telling her about the test he was going to run on her, the very last one.   
  
"Kagome, your last test will be to mate one of the males in our group, then you will be fully accepted."  
  
It pissed her off to no end. Why should she have to do that with one of them just to be in their group? Sighing wearily, she stood up, looking over the bridge and down to the water.   
  
"You gonna jump off?"   
  
Kagome immediately whipped around in a fighting stance as she found Inuyasha standing on the bridge not far from her. She glared at him threateningly, going through all the ways to drop him to the water and run, or another way to escape.  
  
To her surprise he just plonked himself down and patted the space beside him for her to sit.   
  
"Come on Kagome, just sit down."  
  
He said calmly, Kagome growling and crossing her arms in front of her chest, turning away from him. Before she knew it, he was up and behind her, his arms encircling her from behind. Kagome gasped, her eyes widening, as he pulled her against his chest.  
  
"What was it that scared you off?"  
  
He asked quietly, just holding her there. Kagome's racing heart quietened, as she leaned against him.   
  
"T-the tests…"  
  
She whispered hoarsely. Just thinking about it was frightening. Inuyasha nuzzled her neck, purring. Obviously he was in his demon form too.   
  
"The tests are harmless. Just a single needle. That's all."  
  
He assured, Kagome shaking her head.   
  
"Kimura said that there were several tests. And I don't like… needles."  
  
She whispered embarrassingly, looking away. He cupped her chin and made her look up at him, as she read the truth from them. There was no lying, no danger.   
  
"Their tests are different, then. We just have the needle. And we'll see how well you combat, that's all."   
  
Kagome whimpered in her feline way, turning in his embrace and burying her face in his chest, as her fists held on to his shirt tightly. Inuyasha petted her, comforting her silently.   
  
"We've all had them. And Sango does them anyway; she'll do it gently. Didn't hurt much for us."  
  
He reassured, Kagome nodding weakly.   
  
"A-are they the only tests you have?"  
  
Inuyasha patted her hair comfortingly, kissing it softly.   
  
"We'll watch you combat in a machine, you'll have something over your eyes, and you'll see people about to attack you. To us it's just you fighting the electronic fighters, and they won't really hurt you. That's the second and last test. What tests does Kimura give you?"  
  
He asked, Kagome tensing again.   
  
"U-ummm… there's if we can spy on the other groups without being caught, ummm the training, if we can keep up, and the last one…"  
  
Kagome felt a little uneasy, and just stayed silent. Inuyasha waited patiently, but when she said nothing, he prodded further,  
  
"What is the last one?"  
  
Kagome stuttered, not knowing how to put it straight.   
  
"Well, y-you have to mate… one of the guys-"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Kagome jumped, trying to leap away on instinct, but Inuyasha held on tightly as he looked down at her unbelievingly.   
  
"He makes you mate one of the guys? God! No wonder Sanami and Kouran are bloody whores!"  
  
Kagome tried to pull away again, feeling really out of place but Inuyasha just held her even tighter.   
  
"Kagome, have you?"  
  
Kagome's mouth opened at that, looking rather shocked.  
  
"N-no! Hell no!"  
  
She snarled, looking insulted. Inuyasha sighed in relief.   
  
"Damn, no wonder you were scared of the tests. We don't have such a test. Rin and Seshoumaru are together, they've already mated, and Sango and Miroku are like mates except they haven't mated yet. Kouga, and there's another guy Hakkaku aren't with female and nor am I."   
  
He said, wanting to tell his brother quickly. Kimura would be busted. Kagome looked very uncomfortable. Smelling her nervousness, Inuyasha suddenly picked her up, Kagome shrieking as she held on reflexively.   
  
"Lets go home, we'll wait for the others there. We can talk, huh?"  
  
He winked at her as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Kagome blushed, feeling something heavy lift off her shoulders. She felt at ease with Inuyasha, he was gentle. Should she stay? Kagome frowned. Her mind was whirling.   
  
**********  
  
What do you think? Mmm, Ookami Kouga the big bad wolf ne! 


	4. 4 Tests

A/N: Okay! chapter four here! is this good or is it crap? Okay, some ppl had quetions so i'm gonna answer them now.  
  
1. Yes Kagome has always been a kitten demon. well further on or not it explains that she is half cat and half black leopard.  
  
2. Inuyasha and seshoumaru are White Inu demons, Sango and miroku are White tiger cross White Dog, Rin is White dog cross Magic Dragon, Kouga is Chairo Wolf (Chairo means brown) and Hakkaku, another guy is also Kouga's best mate Chairo Wolf. Thanks everyone for reviewing and all!  
  
*********  
  
Chapter four: Tests  
  
Disclaimer: MMmmm... Inuyasha flavoured ice-cream... * Dribble *  
  
*********  
  
A few minutes later, Inuyasha landed on the roof of their base, letting Kagome down. Taking her hand, he led her in a door and walked towards his own room.   
  
"Hey Kagome, I never asked, but what breed are you?"   
  
He asked, Kagome gripping his hand unconsciously.   
  
"Umm, black leopard and black cat."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled, impressed.  
  
"So how come you're pink, and not black?"  
  
Kagome blinked.   
  
"That's my disguise form. My real one is an actual black leopard."  
  
Inuyasha whistled, as he opened his door, and let her in, closing it behind him. Kagome stretched, Inuyasha leaving his jacket on the back of the door as he got a drink out of the fridge. When he came back to the cough, Kagome was already a little kitten and her pile of clothes.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, rolling his eyes at the purring cat.   
  
"Kitten, I'm gonna have to get you cat food and a litter tray if you keep turning into that."  
  
Kagome huffed, climbing up his legs, his arm and onto his shoulder, nuzzling his neck. He sighed in defeat, petting her instinctively. Sitting down on his bed, Kagome jumped onto it as well. Pulling out a bedside table over the bed, Inuyasha set his soda and bag of chips he'd gotten out of the kitchen.  
  
Kagome jumped up on the table, as Inuyasha fumbled around at the end of his bed for the remote controller for the TV built in right in front of his bed. Finding it, Inuyasha climbed back on his bed and lay down on his back, turning the TV on. The video he wanted to see was already in the video player, and he started watching Rush Hour2 when he noticed his chips were gone, and so was Kagome.   
  
"Kagome~"   
  
There was a small meow under his bed, and when he ducked under the bed, he found Kagome nibbling on a chip. Growling, he snatched the bag away, Kagome chasing after it like a mouse.   
  
"Bad kitty!"  
  
Kagome pouted, as Inuyasha held it high above her head to keep her away from the chips. He got a small crumble and offered it to her, but the front door opened and Kouga's loud voice rang through the rooms.  
  
"Oi Inuyasha! We got your takeaway!"   
  
Kagome ran off the bed as quickly as his voice yelled, and ran into Inuyasha's closet. Frowning, Inuyasha got off his bed and went to search in the closet. When he found her hiding in his shirt draw, he tried to lift her out but she hissed and threatened him with a paw. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Kagome, come on. We'll eat a bit, okay?"  
  
Kagome's fur stuck up as if she were electrocuted, and tried to dash out again, but he caught her and held on tight, Kagome thrashing around and trying to nip and scratch him as she meowed loudly. Inuyasha sighed, as he walked out into his lounge where he found Seshoumaru and Kouga inspecting Kagome's pile of clothes. Inuyasha sweat dropped.   
  
"It's not what it looks like."   
  
Kouga and Seshoumaru looked up to see Inuyasha holding up Kagome as she quietened down in front of them. She looked really uncomfortable in front of them, as Rin left the take way bag in the kitchen for them. Miroku and Sango had gone off to check up on Kagome's status to see if they could find out anything else.  
  
Inuyasha patted Kagome soothingly, who gave up and just relaxed. Cradling her so she knew he didn't want to hurt her, Kagome started to pur under his gentle touch. He sighed at seeing her stop resisting him and clam down.  
  
"Sango will put Kagome through the tests soon. She shouldn't eat yet."   
  
Seshoumaru said, Kagome's eyes snapping open, watching them all in case they made any sudden move. Rin came up and put her hand out to Kagome slowly, Kagome's paw coming out to investigate it. Her paw smoothed over her perfect skin, and felt there was no threat in her touch.   
  
Inuyasha let his grip loosen on her, and she lightly bounced into Rin's arms. The brothers and Kouga watched as Rin giggled, holding the purring Kagome gently.   
  
"She's so cute, she can stay right?"  
  
Kagome perked her ears up, looking at Seshoumaru as Rin did excitedly. Inuyasha chuckled at seeing the puppy eyes. He knew that was an instant yes from Seshoumaru, he could never say no to those eyes.   
  
"What does Kagome want?"  
  
He asked, taking a seat on Inuyasha's couch, Inuyasha and Kouga following suit. Rin sat on the ground in front of them, looking like a spoilt little girl with lots of candy. Kagome's tail was wagging too, looking up at Seshoumaru excitedly.   
  
Kagome meowed softly, sounding very happy. Rin held Kagome up in front of her, holding her softly so she wouldn't be frightened.   
  
"Would you stay with us Kagome?"  
  
Kagome leaned forward to touch her nose to Rin's, and Rin squealed and started ringing Sango on her cell phone while petting Kagome on her lap.   
  
"That would be a yes?"  
  
Inuyasha asked, Kagome meowing in his direction in consent. Kouga snorted, and Kagome became rigid again, and jumped out of Rin's lap to take a long distance away from Kouga. Finding the TV cabernet, she jumped on top of it, finding a big fish tank. When she found a small cushion, she settled herself on it, keeping watch of everyone. Inuyasha eyed her with a raised eyebrow. Kouga grinned with satisfaction at freaking her out.  
  
"You better not eat any of my fish Kag, or I'll have to drown you in their tank."   
  
Inuyasha grumbled, standing up to pet her. Kagome lifted her head, as his hand petted her gently, and she settled down again, letting him pet her. Soon she couldn't resist the urge to purr.   
  
Rin turned her cell off, finishing her conversation with Sango and came up to Kagome and Inuyasha, as Kouga went through all the things he could torment Kagome with, while Seshoumaru checked out Rin's butt.   
  
"Sango said she's got her tests ready. She wants Kagome down to her office in five." She said, Kagome looking up to her with tired eyes. Inuyasha continued scratching her behind her tiny ears, purring blissfully. Kouga came up to them unnoticed. Before either Inuyasha or Rin could stop him, he grabbed Kagome and investigated her, while her frightened meow landed in his ears loudly. She hissed, trying to scratch him but he held her at a point that she couldn't reach him, as Kouga laughed at her cruelly.   
  
Rin huffed, glaring at Kouga as Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Let her go, she's pissed."  
  
Kagome certainly looked like it, her eyes were diluted and her fangs came out sharply, hissing and meowing in a distressed manner. Kouga pouted when Seshoumaru plucked the pissed off Kagome out of his grip, and Kagome landed in Inuyasha's arms, making hissing noises, her claws sharply clutching at his shirt.   
  
"It was fun while it lasted."   
  
Kouga chuckled, and made his way out to his own room. Rin glared at him until he was out, and then huffed at her mate.   
  
"Make Kouga leave her alone! Look at her she's stressed again!"  
  
She grumbled, Inuyasha trying to pet her to calm down, although Kagome's hackles rose and she was panting a little.   
  
"Go on, take Kagome down to the tests. Sango will be waiting."  
  
Seshoumaru said, Rin pouting, but following Inuyasha out with Kagome still grasping onto him tightly.   
  
Seshoumaru turned back to laptop he had set up while Kagome had her hissy fit. In a few seconds, Sango's face appeared, and she smiled at him.  
  
"Every things ready, I'll send you the results soon after."  
  
Seshoumaru nodded, and she disappeared once again. He waited until soon he heard Kagome's pissed off meow again, and heard Kouga's laughter.   
  
**************  
  
"Kagome! Get back here!'   
  
Inuyasha growled, trying to grab the hissing Kagome, who was soaking wet since Kouga had dumped a bucket of water over her as a surprise. Kagome jumped onto the bed to escape his reach, only to be caught by Rin.   
  
Rin frowned, trying to sooth the poor kitten while Sango shouted at Kouga.   
  
"Out! You stupid mongrel, leave her alone!"   
  
Kouga held his hands up, although his goofy grin never left his face.   
  
"Okay, I'm going I'm going."  
  
He chuckled, walking out the door. Kagome was straining on Rin's hold, while Inuyasha tried to reassure her with Rin that she was safe from the hungry wolf's hands.   
  
"Come Kagome, hush, it's okay, Kouga's gone now."  
  
He soothed, Kagome hissing profusely. She was pissed off all right.   
  
"Okay, bring her over here. We might need to wait a few minutes to let her clam down. I'll go get more of that milk I fed her before."  
  
Sango said, as she left the small needle beside the hospital bed. Rin set Kagome in Inuyasha's arms, as she readied a few blankets to put over Kagome to hold her. Inuyasha did his best to pet her fondly, and it took her a full five minutes to start purring. When she did though, they all sighed in relief. Sango set a small bowl of the milk with a few drops of her special antidote on the bed, and Kagome looked at it hungrily. Inuyasha deposited Kagome on the bed gently, and she sniffed the bowl curiously.   
  
When Sango smiled at her reassuringly, Kagome took a taste, making up her mind that it tasted good, and proceeded in drinking her milk. Rin smiled sweetly, finding it so damn adorable.   
  
Sango held up the needle, and Kagome immediately backed away from her and the bowl of milk, watching her intently. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"C'mon Kag, I'm hungry! Lets get this over with and you and I can go back to my room and-"  
  
"Okay that's enough I don't need to know."  
  
Rin stopped him, Inuyasha smirking.  
  
"Sit and relax. Is what I was going to say, but, if you want we can always do something else." He chuckled, lifting Kagome up and nuzzling her, Kagome pouting with surprise and a little fear. Sango patted the bed, Kagome's ears twitching.   
  
"Inuyasha's right Kagome, if you get this over and done with, you can go do whatever you want."   
  
Sango chirped, Kagome meowing lowly, having a very unsure look. Inuyasha simply put Kagome down on the bed, as Rin laid a blanket on her lightly, holding her down. Kagome growled warningly, already trying to flee. When Inuyasha's warm hands came to caress her comfortingly, she stopped struggling and nuzzled his hands.   
  
When Sango suddenly pushed the needle into her right shoulder, Kagome couldn't take the pain. She did a cat scream, trying to thrash about, but Inuyasha and Rin held her down firmly, keeping her still as she meowed uncomfortably. Sango pulled the needle out a few seconds later, and seeing so Inuyasha and Rin let Kagome go gently, and she ran quickly out of their grasp, still meowing in discomfort.   
  
Inuyasha frowned, as Rin whipped around to catch a glimpse of her small white form zipping out of the room. Inuyasha scratched his head, Sango going straight to work with Kagome's blood sample. Before Inuyasha or Rin could go out to look for Kagome, another upset meow came from outside the room, causing the two to jump.  
  
"What the hell is this kitten doing?"  
  
The voice of Kouga got Inuyasha running out of the room with Rin close behind. Indeed Kagome was in Kouga's grasp, trying to scratch him desperately. Kouga was just glaring down at her, before looking up to see the other two coming.   
  
"She ran into me, so don't blame me this time."   
  
He grumbled, Inuyasha hurriedly taking the distressed Kagome out of his hands. However, Kagome didn't calm down and a lot of upset hisses and meows got him worried. Rin tried to pet Kagome, but she didn't let her touch her either, trying to take a swipe at the offending hand.   
  
"Kagome! Settle down, the needle didn't hurt that much did it?"  
  
He asked worriedly, Kagome hissing especially threateningly in answer. Rin looked troubled.   
  
"I'll take her to my room, and let her settle down for the night. Tell brother that I'll be late in the morning, because I'll look after her."  
  
Rin nodded, as she watched Kagome restlessly thrashing around in his arms. Kouga crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"I can tell by the looks of her, she'd be pretty wild in bed."  
  
*** WHACK ***  
  
"Oww, I was only joking!"  
  
Inuyasha ignored him and went straight for his room, Rin making sure he wouldn't treat her wrongly. Kouga shrugged, and Rin went back to where Sango was looking at the results, so he followed interestedly.   
  
"Yes, I'm positive, she's a black leopard cross black feline. She has a very healthy diet, and by the looks of this colour, I reckon it's easier for her to spend time in her cat form."   
  
Sango was speaking to Seshoumaru through the screen, as Rin and Kouga came up behind Sango, finding Seshoumaru typing in his laptop.   
  
"We'll put in a few extra tests, nothing that will harm her. Is she feeling better?"  
  
He asked, looking up to find two more people. Rin waved, and he winked at her, Rin giggling as Sango frowned a bit. Kouga pointed at himself, and Seshoumaru's eyes averted to him.  
  
"She was in a hurry to run off and ran into me, so I caught her, and Inu's got her now. He said he'd be keeping her in his room to settle for the night."   
  
Seshoumaru made a face but soon got over it, turning back to Sango.   
  
"Put a more secure lock on your data and everything, Kimura already knows Kagome is here. We don't want him hacking into anything."   
  
Sango nodded, already starting it up. Then Seshoumaru's gaze dropped on Rin, and a smirk appeared.   
  
"As for you, Rin, you will come back early, understand?"  
  
Rin blushed madly, Kouga rolling his eyes as he started to leave.   
  
"8:15, Kouga."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know."  
  
Sango checked all the security locks, and double-checked everything before giving Seshoumaru an approved nod.   
  
"All done."  
  
"Good. You may do as you wish until tomorrow."  
  
Sango nodded, and winked at Rin.  
  
"I'll close the computer off, go entertain your man."   
  
Rin blushed, glared at Seshoumaru and trotted off towards Seshoumaru's room. Sango said goodnight, and shutdown her computer. Getting everything cleaned up, Sango checked her watch to find it to be a little over 10:00.   
  
Finally pleased with everything in its place, Sango left the room towards her own room.   
  
********************  
  
Ooooooh, I feel her pain! I hate needles too! Please review. You guys all rock! ^_- 


	5. 5 Lover

A/N: Hey ppls! I'm gettin heaps of complaints about lack of update! To tell u the truth, I've already done up to chapter 8, I'm just taking my time to upload them! I'll make it quicker than usual k? be a little more happy people! ^_^  
  
Reviews Answered:  
  
1. Why is kagome pissed all the time? (Well I can't have her all happy happy everyday every night right? she's not gonna be PMSing every time though, so don't worry!)   
  
2. Also, somebody asked if Kagome had turned into her kitten form when she was electrocuted by the dooror if she was born like that. Well i think i explained in one of the chapters that she was born that way, in the actual kitten form, and learned the human way afterwards. weird huh? makes it all the more interesting! thanks for reviewing guys, you're all heaps good people!  
  
P.S I think this fic might go up a rating because it'll get a little more 'adult situations' ya know? So just warning peoples!   
  
*********************  
  
Connected  
  
Chapter Five: Lover  
  
Disclaimer: Mmmm, Inuyasha replays... *O*  
  
********************  
  
Inuyasha meanwhile was trying his best to bring Kagome out of her depressed and uncomfortable state.   
  
" Hey Kag, you feelin any better? Want me to get you anything to eat?"   
  
Kagome totally ignored him from her spot in the corner, pretending to sleep as he growled in frustration.   
  
"Kagome! Come on, I'm only trying to help you!"   
  
Inuyasha snarled, Kagome popping one eye open as he grumbled on to himself. She meowed, trying to scratch the spot where she had the injection. She felt a little sore from the needle, and it had created a swell. Before her little foot could reach it, gentle hands lifted her up to stop her from scratching it.   
  
"Don't scratch it, it won't heal over."  
  
Kagome looked away with a pouting look, but Inuyasha stuck his face in hers, making her look him in the eye.   
  
"Okay, you can stop acting like a bitch now. Turn back into your human form so you can eat."   
  
Kagome growled, showing her fangs in response. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Why not?"  
  
Kagome whipped her tail in his face, Inuyasha glaring at her, as he let her down on the couch. Complaining about stupid un-submissive kittens, he went to retrieve a pair of chopsticks and his food. When he came back and sat down, Kagome plopped herself down in his lap, purring blissfully.   
  
"Oi, you ain't getting any of mine."  
  
Kagome whined, purring contently, nuzzling his stomach, wrapping her tail around his waist. Inuyasha sighed, defeated.   
  
"Alright, alright. Here."  
  
His chopsticks held a small piece of prawn to her, Kagome happily purring, and coming up to lick it. When her taste buds recognized a hot, spicy taste, she yipped and shot out of his lap, meowing in distress as her tongue burnt. Inuyasha was laughing meanwhile, placing his chopsticks back down on the table, and watching Kagome trying to reach the kitchen bench.   
  
He was rather shocked when Kagome gave a frustrated meow, and suddenly went back into her human form, rushing to the sink and turning the tap on, grabbing a nearby glass and drinking it down quickly. Inuyasha's eyes were starring her up and down, taking her figure and keeping the picture there.   
  
Kagome took a few more glasses, washing her mouth out. She was going to get him back. "Inuyasha you-"  
  
She was cut off when she turned around; Inuyasha was leaning against the kitchen wall, grinning like a mad dog. (Which he is.)  
  
Kagome looked down at her nakedness, and screamed, trying to cover herself as she glared at him with a burning red face.  
  
"T-turn away you pervert!"  
  
She shrieked, as Inuyasha just chuckled at her.   
  
"Nice butt, Kag."  
  
She screamed her head off at him, making him wince a little. Then he closed the distance between them, wrapping an arm around her waist and dragging her against him, making her squeak in surprise.   
  
"Let me see, nice ass, nice everything."   
  
He nearly giggled, Kagome fuming at him.   
  
"Inuya-"  
  
He quietened her with his own mouth, Kagome's eyes widening. His tongue slid against her bottom lip, making her gasp. He took the opportunity and slid his tongue inside her mouth, quickly tasting the hot chilli sauce. He heard a soft moan, and parted his eyes a little to find Kagome melting into his embrace and kiss.  
  
"Mischief, your PJ's are on my bed. Go get changed before you catch a cold." Kagome nodded dumbly, her face still blushing, and quickly walked into his room. Inuyasha sighed, trying to settle down his excited loins. (Well you can't blame him, she was naked!)  
  
After making sure he wasn't 'visible', Inuyasha took two Cruiser bottles from his stock in a cupboard, bringing it over to the table, collected his food, and going into his room. Kagome had already put on her pants, but she'd only just wrapped the top part of her PJ's on, and her breasts were still open to the world, and of course he had a good look before looking away. Kagome blushed and hurriedly buttoned it up, and sat on the bed.   
  
Inuyasha made sure she was dressed, and passed her one of the bottles, Kagome looking at him funny.   
  
"I don't drink."  
  
"You do now."  
  
Kagome opened the bottle and took a sniff, making an impressed sound.  
  
"Don't worry, you won't care about the taste after you're drunk."  
  
He chuckled, Kagome grumbling. Inuyasha placed the bowl of noodles on the movable bedside table, sitting down on his bed, leaning against his pillows, and gestured her to come and join him. Kagome crawled over to him, as he wrapped an arm around her waist and dragged her against him, Kagome smiling.   
  
"Better?"  
  
Kagome nodded at him, giving him a full content smile, as he rubbed her ear. Inuyasha kissed her hair, Kagome purring.   
  
"You know, this is the first time I've been happy for quite a while."  
  
Inuyasha looked surprised.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kagome shrugged, nuzzling him lovingly.   
  
"My mother had sent me to 'bring honour to our family name', that's why I only just entered Kimura's team. My whole life was set up to train to be apart of these teams. I never got to make any friends; I never had a chance to. Everyday after school before school I'd be out training, I never had fun. I was sort of glad to enter his team, because it meant leaving home."  
  
He listened to her sad story, frowning and kissing her cheek, making her blush once again.   
  
"Don't worry, we'll take care of you here, you know. Stuff Kimura, he's a gay pimp. Live with us, we have quite a lot of fun, you know."   
  
Kagome's smile brightened, hugging him tighter. She felt so loved around him, and she'd only met him that night. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, receiving a chuckle.   
  
"Kitten."  
  
"You know, I prefer being in my cat form."   
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was born in my cat form, it took me a long while to become a human and get used to it."  
  
His eyes widened, continuing the massage behind her ears, making her start purring all over again.   
  
"No kidding huh? Man that's rare. Rin's like that, but she's more used to human form now."  
  
Kagome meowed in response. Inuyasha tried playing the movie from its pause, but clicking it a few times confirmed that it had stuffed up.   
  
"Damn, that video is always stuffing up."   
  
He grumbled, pushing the stop and eject button. Kagome yawned, stretching her body as Inuyasha patted her. Looking to the clock, Inuyasha found that it was around 11:30 and looked at Kagome's tired eyes.   
  
"Need sleep?"   
  
Kagome nodded, nuzzling him. Before Inuyasha could warn her, Kagome turned back to her cat form. Inuyasha growled at her, Kagome just ignoring him and slipping under his chin to nuzzle him, making him purr along with her.   
  
"Alright, alright. I'll go get the rest of your milk, Sango said it's best if you drink it all."  
  
Kagome meowed, and he lifted her off of him and placed her on the bed, covering her a little with the blanket. Kagome yawned again, starting to clean herself, licking her right paw.   
  
Walking out of the room, Inuyasha went to the fridge, taking out the milk and placing it in a baby bottle Sango had brought in with his takeaway food. Taking the other milky substance Sango had made, he placed a few drops in, and mixed it in. bringing the bottle in the microwave he warmed it up for twenty seconds, before dipping a finger in to make sure it was warm enough and not too hot.  
  
Satisfied, Inuyasha took it to his room, finding her already snoozing, rolling his eyes.   
  
"Kag, I got your milk; ya little baby."  
  
He smirked, Kagome opening one lazy eye and glared at him. He was surprised at how warm she was when he slid his hand underneath her and picked her up, bring her to his chest to cradle her. He sat on the bed, Kagome making a few kicks at him, although they felt like nothing because she was so tiny.Kagome tried to crawl out of his arms but he got her back into a cradling position by pulling on her leg and making her slip. She made a small whiny sound, pouting up at him but he pulled the covers up to cover them, and brought the bottle to her lips. It was only around three inches, and the rubber nipple at the end was tiny to fit her size.   
  
Sango had a few of them as she cared for Kirara, since Kirara had once fallen very ill from eating a few leftovers from Seshoumaru's plate. Sango had cracked it at Seshoumaru, but Seshoumaru had apologized so she had forgiven him after Kirara was well again.  
  
"Drink, it's got some of that medicine Sango made. It'll make you feel better, okay?"   
  
Kagome meowed uncertainly, but he pressed it to her tiny lips and she licked it, tasting a droplet of the warm milk. Satisfied with its taste, Kagome took the nipple in her mouth and started to drink steadily, making Inuyasha laugh. She was gorgeous.   
  
While watching her drink, and her eyes starting to droop, Inuyasha caressed her warm, soft tummy, her little back paws and her back. Her tail flipped once in a while; Kagome was in bliss. She loved milk, as far as her mother had told her. She would always drink warm milk at night. But her mother stopped her from drinking it at the age of six when she thought it was too childish.  
  
When Kagome finished, she had a very full tummy and let her lips leave the bottle, taking in a deep breath. Inuyasha chuckled as she sighed, not trying to wriggle with a full stomach.  
  
"Good kitty, you drank all your milk."  
  
He whispered, patting her head gently. Placing the bottle on the bedside table, he pushed it away so it was no longer above the bed. Trying not to disturb her, he moved slowly to lie down in his bed, placing Kagome on her tummy again, making her meow uncomfortably. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, and Kagome stretched, walked clumsily off the bed and into the bathroom. A few seconds later he heard human footsteps, then heard that she was doing her business and rolled his eyes. Well, this was an easy way to take care of her. Another ten seconds passed, and he heard the toilet flush, and the sink taps turning, as she washed her hands. When they were turned off, and a few rustling sounds were heard, her footsteps disappeared, making him look surprise. He wondered what she was doing when she came out in her cat form. Inuyasha sighed; disappointed she wasn't in her human form. She landed on his bed, stretching thoroughly, before sneaking into the bed beside him.  
  
"Is that what you always do?"   
  
Kagome meowed in response, to his surprise turning back to human, and snuggling up to him. He could see her blush, but leaned against him anyway.   
  
"Yes. Most of the time. And don't you dare look, perverted puppy."  
  
She mumbled, Inuyasha snickering.   
  
"I won't."  
  
He snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Kagome blushed; she could feel his bare chest against hers, as she curled into his embrace. His other arm supported her head to lean on, and caressed her ears, making her start to purr.   
  
"You know, you're the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen or met. Absolutely cute."   
  
Her blush deepened, but smiled warmly up at him.   
  
"I might as well admit, you have a hot body too, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled. His lips slipped across hers, Kagome sighing in bliss, Inuyasha kissing her very gently. She loved every bit of it, feeling so full with the sweet milk, then having Inuyasha kiss her like that. His tongue slowly ran along her lower lip, Kagome letting him have access, as he tasted her more thoroughly, sinking his tongue deep into her mouth to taste her.   
  
She moaned, as his hand caressed her back, as the other supported her head, leaning her into their kiss.   
  
When Inuyasha pulled away slowly, Kagome pouted cutely, but he only smiled.   
  
"Seshoumaru wants to do more tests on you. He was impressed with your results."  
  
Kagome shuddered at the thought of the needle, before her eyes widened.   
  
"More tests?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded, kissing her forehead sweetly.   
  
"Your PL's, and we all also want to see your leopard form."  
  
Kagome blinked.   
  
"Oh, that's okay then. Do you want to see my form now?"  
  
Inuyasha just nuzzled his cheek to hers, Kagome giggling softly. He pressed a hand to her stomach, before sliding it up to gently fondle a breast, making her gasp, eyes widening again as he watched her expressions.   
  
"You are so beautiful, Kagome."  
  
Kagome groaned, arching her body against him.  
  
"I want to kiss you more."  
  
With that, Inuyasha devoured her with kisses for the night, Kagome purring, moaning and sighing in bliss, being pampered by her new lover.   
  
********************  
  
Now how was dat? A bit too R rated? Lol, that's the way Inuyasha wanted it! 


	6. 6 Black Leopard

A/N: O_o ** Tries to run away from the thrown rotten tomatoes ** I'm very sorry!!! But it isn't very easy tp update when you're in year 9 and gettin loads of homework-_- I know not a goos excuse but please gimme a break we have to do a three period test condition essay soon... But please enjoy! I'll give you a lil surpriselater! ^_^Look Forward to it!  
  
***********************  
  
Title: Connected  
  
Chapter Six: Unsubmissive  
  
Disclaimer: Yep, no Inu-chan for me.  
  
***********************  
  
The morning was unusually peaceful, since the team had been completing a few missions that week. The weekend meant that Seshoumaru allowed them to have a bit of free time, and that's when they usually all did something together. He had cancelled their early morning meeting, forwarding it to tomorrow morning instead.  
  
But the air was thick with fog, as the sun hid behind dark stormy clouds. And Inuyasha had opened all the windows in his room. Kagome was shivering under the cold wind, sneezing in her kitten form, trying to draw heat from Inuyasha who was dead to the world, sleeping away.   
  
She meowed for his attention, mentally kicking herself for not telling Inuyasha that she would be permanently kitten for the day. It was the ending day of the current month after all. Furiously trying to nudge him awake, Kagome meowed in frustration, shuddering again. She wanted to go and close the windows but she was too small to reach or close them.   
  
Fed up, she growled lowly, and sank her fangs into his neck, snapping him out of his dreamland in an instant. She yelped when a hand came down on her and yanked her off, making her dangle in front of his annoyed eyes.   
  
"Now what the hell did you do that for?"  
  
Before she could reply, a small sneeze escaped her and she tried to huddle herself closer, making Inuyasha raise an eyebrow. Say… does it feel cold in here, or was it just him? It was freezing. He shivered too, jumping out of his bed quickly to close all the windows. Kagome immediately snuck under into the blankets, hissing and whining in a freezing state. Inuyasha came in a minute later, searching through the blankets and finding the frozen bundle. She clung to his hand hoping to hell that it radiated heat, as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his chest, rubbing her cold little body, trying to bring warmth to her.   
  
Walking over to the door of his bathroom, he turned to the gas-heating switch, turning it up high, circulating through all the rooms. He also turned his waterbed heating, before taking some of his clothes and going into the bathroom. Kagome was nuzzling against him, since he was soon bringing warmth to his own body and hers. She heard him turn taps on and sniffed, finding him filling the big spa up with hot bubbling water.   
  
She purred at the thought of a bath, licking Inuyasha's chest to indicate to him that she loved the idea. Inuyasha brought her up to kiss on the top of her head, as they waited a few minutes before the bath filled up for them to step in. it wasn't too hot to hop into the bath, and he gently lowered himself in, Kagome watching as he slowly lowered her into the water, up to the neck. She was in bliss again.  
  
Purring like he'd never seen before, she nuzzled him, Inuyasha petting her. Jumping onto her feet on his arms and shaking, Inuyasha growled low, being sprayed with the water.   
  
"Is that the thanks I get?"   
  
He chuckled, Kagome pouncing on his chest and licking his cheek, Inuyasha laughing as a ringing sounded through the bathroom. Kagome looked up as Inuyasha reached up to flick a plastic shield up on the wall next to the spa, where a phone was ringing. Picking it up, Inuyasha answered it.   
  
"Seshoumaru, what's up?"  
  
"It's fucking freezing, brother."  
  
"Well nah, no shit Sherlock."   
  
"How's Kagome? Rin checked out her blood status and it says that she stays in her kitten form for the whole day on every last day of the month."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, who nodded at hearing Seshoumaru on the phone with her fine hearing.   
  
"I see. Well what's the plan today?"  
  
"Rin and I are going down to the hot springs downstairs, she wants you two to join us. And then she wants to go shopping."  
  
"We'll be down there in ten, I just filled up our own bath. Kagome's swimming around right now."  
  
Indeed Kagome was, she was swimming like a miniature dolphin, swimming fast and clean. She came up to the surface, taking a small intake of breath, and paddled back to Inuyasha.   
  
"Meet you there."  
  
"Right."  
  
Inuyasha put the phone back, and closed the plastic shield over it to prevent any water getting on it. Kagome attempted to get out of the bath, but slipped on the edge and yipped before dunking back in the water, Inuyasha laughing. He brought her out of the water, putting her on the ledge before getting out. (He is wearing bord shorts, by the way.)   
  
Grabbing a towel, Inuyasha wiped himself down quickly, then wrapped Kagome in the towel and quickly dried her off too. Taking a fresh towel with him, Inuyasha brought Kagome to his chest, as she continued to lick her paws clean. He pressed another button on the side of the door, and the bath was now covered with a thick plastic shield, keeping the heat in.   
  
Turning back, he flicked the lights off, and made his way out of his room, and then headed out the door to the bottom level.  
  
********************  
  
"Mmm, I love this hot spring!"  
  
"I know, you say that every time we come here."  
  
Seshoumaru sighed, Rin pouting and pulling on his ears as he growled up at her, grabbing her hips and bringing her to sit in his lap. The hot spring they sat in was the size of a 250metre swimming pool, with beautiful real rocks and traditional Japanese hot spring style bamboo water falls. What Rin loved most was that it was at least seven metres deep.   
  
Seshoumaru's nose wrinkled when he heard faint footsteps, the size of a small kitten. When he turned around, he found just that, as Kagome was trying to tap him on the head with her tiny paw curiously, finding Inuyasha closing the sliding doors behind him.   
  
Rin turned around too, and when she saw Kagome, she shrieked at how cute Kagome looked as Kagome sat there with her ears wriggling. She gave a surprised yip when Inuyasha came up and held her up in one hand, Kagome wrinkling her nose when Inuyasha put his nose to hers.   
  
"She was going for the kill, Seshoumaru."  
  
He chuckled, Kagome dangling from his hand as he went down the steps. Sitting on Seshoumaru's level next to him, he let Kagome down on his lap, as Kagome tested the water. It was pretty hot, about 50 degrees. She tried to put her paw in, but it was too hot, and she took her paw back, settling in Inuyasha's lap.   
  
"I see she's become quite accustomed to you, Inuyasha."   
  
Inuyasha nodded at his brother, as he casually tickled her under her chin, making her start purring all over again. Rin was trying not to giggle too much in Seshoumaru's lap, as he patted her head.   
  
"Rin hasn't stopped talking about Kagome for the whole night. Is she feeling well?"  
  
Seshoumaru asked, reaching over to scratch Kagome behind the ears. Kagome leaned into his expert fingers, purring blissfully as Inuyasha chuckled at the jealousy in Rin's eyes as she pouted. She wasn't jealous of Kagome, but her mate.   
  
"Can I pet her? Please?"  
  
Rin pleaded, Inuyasha turning around to get something resting in the water. He brought the same baby bottle, filled up with the same milk he fed her last night. When Kagome's eyes spotted it, she constantly meowed, standing on her two back paws to try and reach it, as Inuyasha nudged Kagome until she slipped, catching her with one arm, putting her in the same cradling position.  
  
Kagome made a few light kicks, only to tap Inuyasha's arm, before he put the bottle to her lips, as she started to suckle progressively. Rin was in awe; she'd never seen anything quite as cute, although Kirara's kittens were just as gorgeous. (Yes Kirara had kittens! Four girls and one boy.)   
  
"She's so cute…"  
  
Rin sighed, as she and Seshoumaru watched Kagome drink up, her eyelids drooping a little. She loved her milk all right. Inuyasha rubbed her tummy very gently, feeling the warmth. He beckoned Rin to do the same, and she very slowly let her fingers move smoothly on her tummy.   
  
"She's so soft… how old is she again?"   
  
"18. Still a teenager."  
  
Inuyasha said, Kagome finishing her breakfast, sighing. Rin blinked when Seshoumaru lifted her off his lap, before placing her back down next to Inuyasha, taking steps down until he felt no steps under his feet.   
  
"Sango will put Kagome through more tests, she wants to see Kagome's abilities. Later on, that is."  
  
Kagome was up and hissing at Seshoumaru before Inuyasha could hold her back down, Rin frowning. Inuyasha petted Kagome, bringing her up to nuzzle, Kagome calming a little, but she still had a glare on her face.   
  
"I think what she's trying to say is that she only had to go through two tests."  
  
Seshoumaru nodded, Kagome slipping out of his grip, and pounced on Seshoumaru's head. Seshoumaru calmly placed Kagome on his shoulder, patting her. She nipped his finger, not too hard but warningly.   
  
"Nothing painful, like the needle. Just a few exercises. To check what you can do, and your weaknesses."  
  
He explained, Kagome pouting. She nudged his neck, Seshoumaru placing Kagome back into Rin's lap, who held her carefully.   
  
Inuyasha sighed, scratching the back of his head.   
  
"Well Kagome, what do you think? It won't hurt to have a few more checks right?"  
  
Kagome turned her head on her side as if to think about it, Inuyasha grinning.  
  
"I'll give you a chocolate."  
  
Kagome's eyes nearly sparkled, and she jumped into his lap, purring and nuzzling him as he chuckled at her sudden surrender. Rin looked surprised, putting a finger to her lip.   
  
"Isn't chocolate bad for cats?"  
  
She asked, Inuyasha shrugging.   
  
"She can eat it and not throw up, so I guess she's okay with it. What about chocolate mousse? That might be easier to digest."  
  
Kagome meowed with happiness, starting to play with his fingers, Rin squealing at her cuteness and started to play with Kagome too. Seshoumaru rolled his eyes, and started to climb out of the big hot spring and trudged towards the washing area, where a large long mirror was on the wall, with several stools and many bathing equipment.   
  
Rin started to chat to Inuyasha about how she wanted to take Kagome clothes shopping since Kagome hadn't any, Inuyasha agreeing. He also mentioned he needed to buy some food for his fridge, and also some chocolate mousse as he promised Kagome. While they talked on, Kagome snuck out of Inuyasha's lap, jumping high to reach the top step without touching the boiling water.  
  
Trotting over to where Seshoumaru stood washing his hair, washing the shampoo out. Kagome halted in a seated position just near him, as he proceeded to pile conditioner into his palm, and quite a lot of it since he had such long hair. Kagome watched him run the conditioner through his hair, taking a brush and brushing it, before taking a shower hose that you can take off the hook and washed his now silky mane out.  
  
Kagome watched with a wagging tail, as he sighed, placing the showerhead back in its holder. He wrinkled his nose, only just catching the scent of the kitten and turned around to find her leaning her head to the side, her tail wagging at him. He frowned, raising an eyebrow at her, then got off his stool, sat on the ground cross legged, and brought her to sit in front of him, taking the shampoo bottle in hand.   
  
Kagome made a mewling sound with happiness as he applied the small amount of shampoo to her fur, scrubbing her with both hands, quickly making up a lather of bubbles. Taking care when he washed the top of her head, under her chin, and her ears, Seshoumaru washing his hands before showering her down.   
  
Once washing it all away, Kagome shook her body, Seshoumaru grumbling down at her. All the while he was silent, patting her as she meowed obediently. Next, Seshoumaru grabbed the conditioner bottle, pouring out a small dollop, Kagome tamely sitting there while he applied it to her fur, Kagome purring. Taking the brush, he made sure there were no nots, before showering her down for the second time.   
  
Kagome shook the remaining water off, as Seshoumaru brushed her softly. Inuyasha and Rin only just noticed, and both smiled at the scene.   
  
"I see she's gotten fond of you, brother."  
  
Inuyasha said to Seshoumaru, saying the same sentence as his brother had before. Seshoumaru grunted, trying not to let them see any emotion. But they could both see a tiny blush form on his cheeks when Kagome licked his fingers in thanks.   
  
"Sesh-chan's blushing!"   
  
Rin squealed, Kagome looking up at Seshoumaru with a questioning gaze in her azure eyes, while Inuyasha started laughing, Seshoumaru's blush darkening as he growled at them both,  
  
"We better get out, before you two fools fall over yourselves with the heat."  
  
He muttered, Kagome following him out as he started for the doors. Inuyasha and Rin were still trying to hold in their laughs while taking a quick shower too.   
  
When Seshoumaru stepped out, he felt the chilliness instantly, but ignored it and properly dried himself off. Kagome meowed uncomfortably, and was about to make it back in, but Seshoumaru grabbed her, and put her in a bundle of towels, which were being warmed in a blue lit basket, Kagome snuggling in them purring in delight.   
  
Quickly getting dressed in his baggy jeans, Seshoumaru put on a top quickly to cover his bare chest. Drying his hair, he took a piece of string he always used, and tied it casually. Putting his necklace back on, which was a nice thick chain with a dagger, (small size) and a cross. A valentine present Rin had given him. Kagome had nearly fallen asleep, but Seshoumaru interrupted and grabbed her, placing her on his shoulder while she meowed at him annoyingly.   
  
Waiting for the other two, Seshoumaru walked into the lab room Kagome had gotten her needle yesterday, Kagome noticing and making a face. Seshoumaru set her down on the bed, Kagome fumbling a few times before sitting in a proper sitting position. Clicking through a few files on the computer, Seshoumaru waited a few minutes before her data came up. Hacking into the program easily, he found a picture of a bigger leopard picture with two gold stripes down her cheeks, a little like lightning bolts.   
  
Seshoumaru looked around to Kagome who was already curling herself into a ball to sleep, and back to the picture on the screen.   
  
"Leopard?"  
  
Kagome's ears perked up, and she faced him lazily, finding the picture on the screen and yawning. When he picked her up, she took a swipe at him, although it hit nothing but air with her sluggish movements.   
  
"You're a black leopard?"  
  
Kagome growled in annoyance, before a small black cloud encircled her, Seshoumaru hearing heavy paws land on the ground.   
  
When the cloud of smoke disappeared, he found the exact same leopard in front of him, making her look so much more mature in this form. Seshoumaru scratched the back of his head, squatting as he thought.   
  
"Black Leopard, cross Black Cat? Fuck Kagome, where did Kimura find you?"  
  
He muttered, patting her on the head absently as she purred. It was thicker than her kitten mewls; she seemed to turn into a full adult. But he knew by the looks of her she was still a child stage in her leopard form.   
  
Kagome battered his hand away with her paw, yawning and stretching. She was completely black except the thunderbolt markings on her cheeks, and the deadly golden eyes. Her ears were sharply pointed, alert at any small sound.   
  
Inuyasha and Rin came in at that moment, both falling silent at the site of Kagome's new form. Rin looked at her quizzically, Seshoumaru standing, as Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her.   
  
"Kagome? Is that that leopard form you were talking about?"  
  
Kagome winked at him, walking over to him to nuzzle him fondly, Inuyasha starting to chuckle and petting her, as Rin came around from behind him to also pet her.  
  
"This is her true form? She looks so, so…"  
  
"Mature?"  
  
Seshoumaru supplied for his mate, Rin nodding as she set her hand on Kagome's head. Inuyasha took a good look at the markings on her cheeks.   
  
"Cool. Kimura lost a rather rare breed."  
  
Rin nodded in amazement, Kagome giving them a quizzical look this time. Seshoumaru was back at the computer, checking out the rest of her status.   
  
"Mother of six??"  
  
Seshoumaru queried with shock, Inuyasha and Rin giving him unbelieving looks, Kagome meowing in disagreement.   
  
"Daughter of… Kagome, is this false status?"  
  
She nodded, starting to clean her paw as she watched them with bored eyes, although looking a little surprised when Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. Rin took a look at her watch and gasped, all three taking a look at her.   
  
"I'd booked to have lunch at Mika's at 12:05! It's ten past!"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged, hauling Kagome up, Kagome growling up at him with a pissed off tone.   
  
"We can't go out in public with you looking like this, they'll shit themselves and run screaming. Turn back to your cat form."  
  
Kagome growled disappointedly, but did as she was told, and before he could say 'pussy' she was light as ever, in her whitish pink kitten form.   
  
"Better."  
  
He chuckled, nuzzling her cheek as he swore he saw a tiny blush turn up on her small cheeks. Seshoumaru closed down the computer, as he took Rin's hand and proceeded out the door, Inuyasha following them out with Kagome in his arms, wrapped up in a white thick scarf to keep her warm.  
  
*************************** 


	7. 7 Check In Truth

A/N: Yahoo! I think these two chapters are pretty small, so I decided to put up another chapter two minutes later!!! Hope you're happy guys, please review!!! :)  
  
******************  
  
Title: Connected  
  
Chapter Seven: Check In Truth  
  
Disclaimer: God his is getting tiring, Inu-chan is not mine!  
  
******************  
  
"Irasshaimase!"   
  
The waitress called happily, putting them in their favourite booth. Rin was having a quick talk with her friend Mika, ordering drinks for them as she did so. Inuyasha and Seshoumaru talked about where they thought Kagome was found, since Kagome's meowing sound was not helping their questions.   
  
"Osaka, no doubt. The best rare demons are found there. But to think Kimura had the brains to go over there and find her…"  
  
Seshoumaru mused to himself, Inuyasha growling with his arms crossed, as Kagome played with his napkin,  
  
"Kimura has Shiaku, that bastard would have hacked into programs too… that probably explains their little holiday."  
  
Inuyasha grumbled, Kagome yipping when Inuyasha took the napkin away, acting on instincts and following it, lunging for the napkin and ending up head butting Inuyasha.   
  
Inuyasha frowned down at her, Kagome meowing in discomfort while she flopped into his lap, the napkin falling onto her face. Plucking the napkin out of her face, Inuyasha pulled her into a more snug position, patting her head, Kagome grumbling to herself. Rin came back with a tray of drinks, putting a cappuccino in front of Inuyasha and Seshoumaru, and one for herself.   
  
"Kagome Mikas' going to bring you some hot chocolate in a bowl, is that okay?"   
  
Kagome nodded, mewling when Inuyasha dipped a claw into his cup and offered it to her. When she tasted it, she made a disgusted sound, trying to take the taste out of her mouth as Inuyasha and Rin laughed at her cute behaviour.  
  
Seshoumaru was busy typing away at a mini laptop, being able to fold it into an envelope size, and unfolding it into a normal laptop size, but very thin.  
  
"They're competing in Naira tomorrow."   
  
He stated, Inuyasha thinking about it.  
  
"Are we taking Kagome with us? They might try taking her back."  
  
Seshoumaru eyed Kagome who'd stilled.   
  
"Does she want to?"  
  
Rin frowned, taking Kagome from Inuyasha and cuddling her tightly, Kagome giving a surprised meow.   
  
"Why should she? She should stay with us and fight with us! We can erase her profile from them and put it in ours can't we?"  
  
She whined, Kagome meowing up at her new friend. She liked the idea. Inuyasha took a sip at his coffee, looking to Seshoumaru as he sighed, scratching his head. Mika came a few seconds later with Kagome's hot chocolate, who leaped out of Rin's arms and started lapping at the warm drink happily.   
  
Rin watched her as if she'd snatch her if Kagome tried to run off.   
  
"Well if it isn't my little Kagome."  
  
They all looked up to find the whole of Tsuki standing by their table, Kagome nearly choking when Rin actually did snatch the poor kitten off the table and backing up against Inuyasha.  
  
Seshoumaru stayed calm but had a warning glare as Kimura stood with a smirk on his face. Kouran and Sanami were close to his sides; giving Kagome death glares as the kitten gulped. Inuyasha had a hand going into his jacket, Kimura knowing he was ready to reach for his gun.  
  
Then his beetle eyes landed on Kagome, who was trying to kick out of Rin's arms. Rin was worried Kagome was wanting to go back to them, holding on tighter. Kagome finally had enough of having her tummy squizzed so tightly and meowed loudly, Rin accidentally letting her grip loosen and Kagome took the opportunity to leap out, landing on the table and walking up to Seshoumaru. Leaping up onto his shoulder, she made growling and hissing sounds towards Kimura.   
  
Kimura raised an eyebrow, cracking his knuckles in a warning manner.   
  
"Remember Kagome I picked you off that greasy alley, and you owe me for that. Don't you even think about betraying me."  
  
Seshoumaru knew Kagome was frightened by his menacing voice, her claws clenching his shirt and unclenching. His absently patted Kagome, her body jumping at the contact. Then Seshoumaru faced Kimura with his own death glare.  
  
"You said you found her in an alley. Why?"  
  
"She was a whore."  
  
Kagome's loud shriek of protest made Seshoumaru's ears ring and he winced, looking to Kagome. Kimura smirked at her.   
  
"What, have you forgotten how you paid me, dear Kagome? Your body wasn't quite the adult, but it was good enough."  
  
He laughed cruelly, Rin and Inuyasha's wide eyes turning to her, Seshoumaru's face hardening as he eyed her too. Kagome cringed, shaking her head hastily and protesting wildly. Seshoumaru could see Inuyasha's disappointment, and nearly snarled at her. But another idea came up and he snorted calmly.  
  
"Then, Kagome will be having more tests than we thought."  
  
Kagome's mouth fell open, and made another mad objection with loud growls. But Seshoumaru ignored her, standing up. Rin and Inuyasha followed suit, still not looking too happy with Kagome. Mika came along with her hands on her hips, glaring up at Kimura who raised an eyebrow in return.  
  
"Will you please get the hell out of here because you're annoying my customers."  
  
Kimura snorted, winking down at Kagome still pissed off on Seshoumaru's shoulder.   
  
"I'll see you soon, Kagome."  
  
With that Kimura lead them all out, all of them throwing back dirty looks. Seshoumaru sighed, and gave Mika a ten-dollar note.   
  
"Keep the change, we've got a problem to fix."  
  
Mika winked, but didn't let him leave until another waitress came up with a bag, and Mika gave it to Seshoumaru.   
  
"Eight brownies, three caps. And another hot chocolate for the kitty."  
  
Mika gave Kagome a pat, although she only had a frowning meow in response. Mika smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, these guys aren't as cruel and stupid as Tsuki are. But behave, won't you?"  
  
Kagome made a whinny sound, but nuzzled her hand anyway, Seshoumaru rolling his eyes.   
  
"Mika, you are always too nice, to pups especially."  
  
Mika thwacked Seshoumaru on the head this time, getting an annoyed growl from him too.   
  
"You were a pup too you know."  
  
With that she left to serve a new customer, and Rin and Inuyasha lead them out, while Seshoumaru picked Kagome off his shoulder and dropped her on his brother's head. Kagome's claws came out, instinctively gripping his skull making him grunt in annoyance, and snatch her off his head.   
  
He brought her down to eye level, looking her in the eye, Kagome freezing and gulping.   
  
"Did you or didn't you rut with Kimura?"  
  
Kagome shook her head slowly, some people looking at him weird for talking to a small cat. Inuyasha glared at her, making her meow uncomfortably.   
  
"If your test results come up negative, I'm gonna throw you back in his face. Understood?"   
  
She nodded, but yelped when he suddenly dropped her. She growled to herself and hurriedly trotted behind them, cursing and making little mutters although they only sounded like pissed off meows.  
  
****************  
  
"Right! I think we got enough clothes for Kagome, let's go stop at a café or something. I think us men need a little rest from your clothes shopping illness, Rin."  
  
Seshoumaru sighed, slumping into a booth at a nearby café in the large shopping mall. Inuyasha followed suit while Rin huffed at the boys, crossing her arms and glaring at the two.   
  
"Hello, I haven't bought her pyjamas yet! And it's only in the store next door- Oh! Hikaru!"   
  
Rin whipped around and ran off towards the store next door to find her friend screeching and hugging Rin. Inuyasha opened a tired eye down towards the spine of the table they were sitting at and found a slumped Kagome sitting in an uncat-like position, looking all depressed and upset. Seshoumaru followed his gaze and sighed; it was about time they let her off the hook.   
  
"Kagome, you can sit up here you know."  
  
Inuyasha sighed, patting the space next to him. Kagome didn't response in any way, except for turning her back on him. Her shoulders, as tiny as they were, slumped a little more than they were a few seconds ago, making Inuyasha grumble. She yelped for about the fifth time that day when he lifted her up onto the seat.   
  
When she looked up at him he frowned at the sad look.   
  
"You can't blame us, you could be having his pup."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she started a massive fit, snarling and furiously hissing, Inuyasha sweat dropping and grabbed her and giving her a bit of a shake to quieten her down. She glared at him once she stilled, and put her nose in the air in an offended fashion, Seshoumaru sweat dropping along with his brother.   
  
"I think she's not too happy with us."  
  
Inuyasha mumbled, Kagome going at him with her claws. Seshoumaru offered one of the chocolate brownies to her, and she stopped her swiping, eyeing the delicious chocolate and wagged her tail, Seshoumaru grinning.   
  
"Have you ever heard that chocolate is bad for kitties?"   
  
Kagome whined, nipping at his fingers, Seshoumaru tsk tsking as Inuyasha wagged a waitress down and ordered some lunch for them, since it was already 3:30.  
  
"After those tests. That is if they come out positive."  
  
Kagome purred and nodded, still starring at the brownie as he put it away in their bag. Inuyasha started petting Kagome as she remembered how nice it felt to be petted by him, purring a little. Rin came a few minutes later with a few extra bags, explaining that Hikaru, her friend, had given her free pyjamas since she was now working there.  
  
"Hikaru? Is her mother a fan or something?"  
  
Inuyasha asked, Rin nodding.   
  
"Yeah, apparently her mother has met Utada Hikaru before and she wanted to name her daughter after her. But Hikaru-chan is a great singer too!"  
  
And she went on, as Kagome wrinkled her nose at smelling delicious pancakes. As soon as the waitress set them down, Kagome made a pout when she only found three plates. And a bowl of water.  
  
Rin, Seshoumaru and Inuyasha started to talk about the festival coming up that night, taking bites out of their pancakes as Kagome just sat in Inuyasha's lap patiently.   
  
"Is everyone going? I want to wear my mother's yukata!"   
  
She giggled, Seshoumaru smiling and wrapping an arm around her waist, hugging her close. When he found Kagome looking all depressed again, he placed his fork back on his plate and got the waitress again.  
  
"Can we take the rest for take away? We're going to… go see a movie and it's going to start in about ten minutes."  
  
The waitress smiled and nodded, taking their plates away quickly to put them in takeaway containers. Inuyasha made an annoyed sound, still munching on a piece of pancake.   
  
"Why did you do that for?"  
  
Seshoumaru pointed down at his lap, Inuyasha frowning and patting Kagome, who made a dull purr.   
  
"I forgot that she wasn't to eat before taking that blood test. At least two hours."  
  
Kagome yawned and gave Inuyasha a lazy eye.  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
******************************* 


End file.
